


In Polka Time

by Missy



Category: Strip Polka - The Andrews Sisters (Song)
Genre: Advice, Burlesque, Character Study, Gen, Humor, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Jukebox Treat, Stripping, Triple Drabble, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Queenie gives a little advice to her newest sister in stripping.





	In Polka Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



> This is the cutest song, I couldn't resist giving you a little treat for it!

There are three bouquets gathered up in Queenie’s arms as she stumbles through her dressing room door. “Boy I tell you,” Queenie said, settling them into a riot of color into a cut glass vase. “That crowd was raring for it tonight!”

Susan’s teeth jittered as she pulled her ostrich-feather robe closer to her breast. “How raring? Scary-raring?”

Sympathy filled her face. “Sweetheart, don’t be scared! They’re just a buncha regular folks out for a good time. “

 

“But what if everything goes wrong?” Susan was as anxious as Queenie had ever been, even when she had been confronted by a room filled with horny sailors on her first day on the job.

“Don’t sweat it! There’s one key to being a good burlesque dancer.”

“What’s that?”

“Keep just enough on,” she said, tilting her hat back over her eyes. “Enough to give them a thrill but not enough to scare up the vice squad.” She can’t help but want to guide the newbies along; the great world of burlesque must continue without her once she retires to her farm.

Suan compiled a mental list aloud, counting on her fingers. “Okay…keep enough on, make mistakes part of the dance…what else should I do?”

She patted the girl’s sweaty hand. “Remember to breathe.”

Oxygen rushed out of Susan’s lungs with such force Queenie could feel it brush her hand. “Are you okay, kid?”

“Oh sure!” Her fanfare filled the air, and she rushed toward it, tottering on her high heels. “Wish me luck!”

“Sure thing,” said Queenie. She followed Susan out to the curtain, just in case she needed the support. She’d had her own share of strings break, and in her own early, nervous days she’d yearned for a guardian angel to help her out.

She’d be that for Susan, or anyone who asked, until she had to settle down.


End file.
